


听说你也许愿了【下】

by Alicia612



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia612/pseuds/Alicia612
Summary: web：我自己醋我自己！ 不愧是我！





	听说你也许愿了【下】

女式情趣睡裙做得很贴身，王一博一个男人自然穿不上，只能套进去头和一只胳膊，余下的部分斜斜地垂下来只堪堪遮住了一只艳红的乳头。  
黑色裙边从右肩一直蔓延到左边的小腹。层层的纱裙盖不住少年人的腹肌。  
肖战鬼使神差般地伸出手，在少年人腰腹上来回摩挲，引开身下人的一阵战栗。  
艳红的乳头因为经不住刺激已经颤颤巍巍地站立起来，在等待别人的宠爱。  
肖战也是这么认为的，于是他张嘴吻上了那颗隐藏在黑色纱裙下的红豆，含住它，轻轻地撕咬着。  
王一博才知道原来男人被咬那里也会有快感，他一个不妨，嘴里泄出一声呻吟。声音虽然小，却仍旧被肖战捕捉到了。他轻声笑了一下，又啃咬了两口才放开那颗被他蹂躏到红肿的樱桃。

此时的王一博仰头椅在衣柜上，漂亮的眉眼间全是难耐的情欲。17岁的少年哪里经历过这样激烈的情事，从脸到脖子都泛起一片粉红，趁的少年更加好看。

肖战一直觉得王一博是他见过的喉结最漂亮的男人，漂亮到想让人一口咬在上面，留下个浅浅的印子。  
肖战是这么想的，也是这么做的。

肖战的舌尖在王一博的喉结上打转，牙尖慢慢研磨着，留下一道清晰的水痕。手则随着那劲瘦的腰肢来到了下半身。

少年经过刚刚地刺激已经半硬。肖战的手隔着内裤一下重一下轻地抚慰着少年。

肖战的唇离开了少年的喉结，向上去寻找王一博的唇，一下一下地亲下去。肖战感受到怀里的少年触电般微微地颤抖了几下，下身在他手里又肿大了几分。

“一博，叫哥哥。叫哥，我就给你。”  
“哥，哥，哥！”王一博被引诱着叫了几声哥，一声比一声急促，透露着催促和难耐。

肖战反手把王一博推到床上，自己则跪坐在王一博的腿间，把王一博从内裤里释放出来。经过刚刚一方动作，王一博已经彻底勃起，肖战看着眼前的“庞然大物”不禁感叹：王一博，你还真是，天赋异禀啊……”

王一博看着肖战一寸一寸地吞下他的阴茎，酸麻得爽感直冲上天灵盖。王一博实在太大了，肖战并不能完全吞下去，他用手不停地抚慰着留在外面的柱身和卵袋。王一博伸手抚摸着他的后脑，鼓励他再吞的深一点。无法吞咽的口水顺着柱身留下，肖战被逼的眼尾通红，被塞满了嘴巴的他瞥了王一博一样，似乎在控诉王一博的大。王一博看着这样的肖战只想狠狠地欺负他，把他操烂，操熟，让他再也离不开自己。

于是放在肖战后脑上的手暗自用力，把肖战更深地压向自己。

肖战不妨，一下就被头部送到了嗓子眼，生理性眼泪一下就被逼出来。肖战刚想吐出来，就听得王一博软软地叫：“战哥。”

肖战觉得自己一定是上辈子欠了这小崽子的，只能慢慢放松，最大限度的容纳王一博。王一博自然感受到他的变化，在他嘴里慢慢律动起来。

肖战也在被撩拨的情欲难耐，正想分出一只手去抚慰自己的时候，突然被王一博拉住，“战哥，你不乖哦。”  
王一博一边说，一边用自己的脚心去抚慰肖战的前端，感受到肖战的硬度，王一博突然从胸腔里发出了很浅淡的一声笑意。

王一博的前端被肖战完完整整的含在嘴里，而肖战的下身也享受着他的抚慰，他还有能有不满足？

他还真的有。

王一博又在肖战嘴里律动了十几下后，觉得自己精管不守，于是脚上发力，两人一起低吼着射了出来。

“王一博，你是不是，人，你……”  
肖战的话没说完，就被王一博捏着下巴，强制性地闭了嘴。“吞下去，听话，宝贝。”  
“……”

肖战没想到王一博会这么叫他，心里还在感叹王一博小时候挺开放的一孩子啊，怎么长大了…………  
“啪”  
“卧槽！王一博你打我屁股！”肖战刚刚高潮过的眼睛里蒙着一层水汽，瞪起人来格外风情。  
“你不专心。”

肖战突然有种24岁的王一博回来了的错觉。但是下一秒就听得王一博说：“去把灯打开，我怕黑。”  
“……”

肖战跪趴在床头上，手刚摸到床头灯的开关，身后突然贴上来一具温热的躯体。  
“你干嘛，王一博？”  
“干你啊。”

肖战被王一博整个翻了个，王一博趴在他身上，攥着他的手腕，高高举过头顶。然后肖战眼睁睁的看着他从旁边的床头柜里拿出一根蓝家卷云纹的抹额，又眼睁睁看着他用这根抹额绑住了自己的手腕。

“你！你是谁！”  
“你说我是谁呢？战哥？”

肖战突然反应过来，只有20岁的王一博这么叫他，甜甜糯糯地叫他“战哥。”早在他第一次叫战哥的时候，他就应该反应过来的。

“你是20岁的王一博？”

肖战思索的时间里，王一博的手指已经来到了他的后穴。他把肖战的腿折起来，手指轻轻地碰了碰肖战白嫩的臀部。然后毫不吝啬地挤出一整管的润滑剂，从会阴一直涂到后穴。  
肖战终于意思到他的想法，开始剧烈的扭动身体，不再纠结他到底是20岁的王一博还是17岁的王一博。  
他是想把这孩子骗上床，但他没想做下面那个啊！

王一博突然压低，与肖战四目相觑。  
“怎么了，战哥？你不想和我上床吗？”  
肖战看着眼前这个爱慕了许多年的人，实在没法把“不”说出口。  
“哦，我知道了，那就是一博没把战哥弄舒服。”王一博一边说，一边用涂满润滑的手指顺着后穴的肌理方向不停地打圈按摩。  
“战哥，相信我，我会带给你快乐的。”  
王一博眼神坚定地吻了下去，同时一根手指毫不犹豫地捅了进去。

肖战愣了片刻，便回应了男孩这个带有湿度的吻，他觉得自己这辈子都栽到了这个人手上，既然如此，何必计较那些细节。

王一博握住他的一条腿，伸出殷红的舌尖，从他的大腿慢慢描绘到小腹，留下一条晶亮水痕。他吻他的腿根，也吻他的小腹，就是不去触碰他半勃起的性器。

“王一博，你，你，欺负我！”  
“是啊，我早就想这么欺负你了！”

后穴的手指增添到两根，王一博又往上走，找到了肖战的乳头，毫不留情地啃咬着，把软肉逗弄到完全立起，硬邦邦地昭示着他的存在。

手下的手指不停变换着抠挖的角度，像是在找什么，不多久就发现了他要找的那块软肉。王一博只是用食指轻轻地一按，肖战的身体就一阵颤抖，前头的性器也因为刺激，彻底站立起来。

王一博不急不缓地又增加了一根手指，把小穴里每一个地方都照顾了一遍。

肖战被他吊的生理性眼泪掉了下来，他正咬着唇，阻断那些喘息。王一博凑上前去亲了亲他的嘴角。  
“乖，别咬，我喜欢听你叫出来。”

王一博把自己粗大的性器顶在刚刚扩张的洞口，浅浅地刺戳着，“战哥，等会不舒服的话，一定要告诉我，知道吗？”  
肖战看着王一博因为隐忍留下的汗滴，挣扎着坐起来，把绑着手挂在王一博的脖子上，凑上前去亲吻他。

得到了肖战的默许，王一博让肖战跨坐在自己身上，一寸一寸地进入了他的身体。  
因为扩张做的充足，所以王一博进去的格外容易，后穴里残留的润滑能带着性器往更深处去，辗转碾压，照顾了每一寸内壁。

王一博手托着肖战的腰，一边发力，一边询问：“战哥，舒服吗？要不要再用力点？”  
肖战双手撑在王一博的腹肌上。“嗯哼……用力，狗崽崽……好舒服。”

这谁顶得住啊！  
反正王一博是顶不住了。

王一博开始大开大合地往上顶，每一次都抽离到肛口又重重地顶进去，每一下都顶在肖战的敏感点上。酥麻得感觉从肖战的尾椎骨一直冲到天灵盖。王一博用手握住肖战的性器：“哥哥，你看，它很喜欢我！”  
“狗崽崽，你……哈……嗯你轻点！”肖战的双手已经支撑不住了，腰也被顶得酸软。他索性不去支撑，软软地趴在王一博身上，一边在他耳边吹气，一边开口讨饶。

王一博觉得此时的肖战就是个妖精，要榨干他的每一滴精血。于是他双手一带，重新把肖战压在了身下。借着灯光，王一博可以看到肖战为他情动的模样，还有完全勃起摩擦着他的腹肌的性器。肖战发情的样子只有他能看见。这个认知大大地取悦了王一博，他重重地在肖战的敏感点上碾压了几下，直逼得肖战呻吟出声，才开口道：“可是，哥哥还没告诉我，你到底喜欢哪个王一博呢？”  
听到这个问题的肖战紧张了，因为王一博可以感觉到他的穴口猛得收缩了一下，差点被他夹出来。  
王一博没有等到肖战的答案，停下了所有的动作，开始慢慢退出去。

“喜欢你！我只喜欢你，狗崽崽！”肖战被他的动作弄得慌了神，连忙起身抱住了他。肖战突然起身带着原本没退出去多少的性器再一次顶到了最深处。  
“啊！狗崽崽！喜欢你！只喜欢你！不管多少岁，我喜欢的就只有你一个人……唔”

王一博等不及听完他所有的告白就急匆匆地吻上去，这一吻极尽温柔，从唇边痣吻到额角，但是他身下律动却一点都没放过肖战。  
“哥哥，说你爱我！”  
“我…爱你！狗崽崽，我爱你！”

王一博伸出舌头缓缓地舔过肖战龟头上的细缝，引来肖战的一阵颤栗。王一博知道他要到了，于是又在肖战体内重重地抽插了几下，和肖战一起射了出来。

“我也是，哥哥。”

时间：2019年2月4号  
地点：洛阳

王一博的小侄女借了他的手机，不停地用小胖手戳点着屏幕。王一博一时好奇就凑上去问，谁知小侄女一脸神秘地问他：“你知道晚安是什么意思吗？”  
他顺水推舟：“不知道呀，你告诉我好不好？”  
小侄女白了他一样：“就知道你不会知道，钢铁直男。你拼一下晚安的拼音。”  
“拼音？不就是wan an吗？”  
“哎呀，这你都不知道，就是我爱你的意思呗。”  
“幼稚。”  
王一博的手机突然亮起，置顶的聊天框里出现了几个字：新年快乐呀！王一博！  
王一博假装淡定实则内心慌地一批：“嗯，新年快乐，战哥，早起早睡，晚安。”

时间：2021年10月5号  
地点：上海  
连轴转了一个月的王一博终于得到了一个两天的假期，打发走经纪人和助理之后，他拿出了准备好的蛋糕，虽然离得不远，但他却只能在这里独自一个人为他庆祝生日。“王一博，何必呢。“  
苦涩得滋味从心里一直泛到嘴里的时候，他站起身打算去洗把脸，既然已经决定要给他庆祝生日，总不能苦着庆祝吧。他是天底下最希望那个人一切都好的人。  
但当王一博从洗手池里抬起头时却发现，这里并不是他家。这是某家酒店。  
王一博暗自压下了心底的疑问，找出一条毛巾拧成一股后，小心翼翼地推门出去。  
卧室的房门里有灯光漏出，这个房间应该是有人的，王一博的心里有个声音一直叫嚣着让他推门进去。  
王一博推门进去，就看到了自己日思夜想的人，那人半卧着睡着了，旁边的手机里还放着自己刚出道时接收采访的视频。  
王一博觉得自己的身体在急速地缩水，他轻轻抚摸上那人的眉眼：“虽然不清楚到底发生了什么，但是。”王一博的眼神略过手机屏幕，“那就再给我们彼此最后一次机会吧。”

时间：2021年10月5号  
地点：上海  
“生日快乐！”  
“真羡慕你能和自己爱豆同一天过生日。”  
“是啊是啊！好羡慕啊！哎！离你的生日过去还有一分钟！快！最后再许个愿望！”  
“我希望，肖战能和他爱的人永远在一起。”

感谢wf助攻，皮这一下，很开心。


End file.
